The Black Order Five Night Challenge
by The Moyashi Beansprout Midget
Summary: When Komui invents a new game for the workers to play at their leisure, he gets Kanda to try it out. However, when Kanda becomes scared, that sends the entire order into chaos. So, Komui declared who ever beat his game could go a month without paperwork. And thus, the Five Night Challenge was created. What was Komui's game? Five Nights at Freddy's. Boredom Markiplier this fanfic


**A/N: Just something random. Probably a crack fic of sorts. Also, I do not know any of the controls for the game, except for the basic clicking. So, if someone would fill me in (I only have iOS version), that would be great!**

**Disclaimer: Katsura Hoshino's. Not mine. Also, FnaF isn't mine either. I forget the creator, though. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It all started as something stupid.

Something that everyone thought was just some excuse Komui created to get out of his paperwork.

However, when Komui himself challenged, the stoic, unnerving samurai Kanda at a round of his 'computer game', the rest of the Black Order started to take notice.

And when the rest of the Order found out about how Kanda had flinched from playing it, the news spread like wildfire.

Kanda...

was scared?

It just sounded so unreal.

Quickly, people starting lining up at Komui's computer he built, trying themselves to see how scary this game he created was. And, it was very effective in causing some nightmares.

So, Komui announced a competition:

The first person to complete his game he created was to be awarded an entire month without paperwork.

That got the attention of everyone.

So, everyone in the Order got computers placed in their rooms, each with the sole purpose of completing that game.

What game was it?

Komui called it 'Robot Terror', but the name was quickly changed to the silliest sounding one possible.

Five Nights at Freddy's.

.

.

.

.

It was eight o' clock, and the Order was almost dead silent, except for the few Finders who were sitcking around in the kitchen, discussing the competition that was to start that night.

The competition, now being labeled as the 'Five Night Challenge' or the FNC, was getting under way. Anyone participating, which was most of the Science Division and Exorcists, had to be in their rooms, doors locked, lights on, and logged onto their computers by 8:00. No later.

With that, the gameplay would begin. Komui would track each participant's progress through the five nights of the game from his office. He also watched the cameras set up in some of the participants rooms', to see their reactions to the game.

How fun this would be.

.

.

.

.

With the lights now off in his room, Allen walks back over to the desk sitting in his room, the object called a computer laying on his desk. The screen glowed in the dark, despite it being a black background.

These computers were created by the Science Division not too long ago, actually. They designed them as a sort of thing to use during one's free time, which was hard to earn at the Order.

Now, they were being used to hold a competition.

"Five Nights at Freddy's?" the white-haired teen recites, reading the words that had appeared on the screen in a white font. On the right side of the screen, an eerie-looking bear robot was staring at Allen with deadly intent. Beneath the main title, three more selections were listed: New Game, Resume, and Options.

Reaching up with his right hand, Allen grabs the computer mouse (he didn't know why it was called that either) and moves it over top the 'New Game' selection. He clicks it, and the screen goes dark.

The screen stays black for a few minutes, probably for everyone else participating to get onto the game, Allen assumed. But, no much later, Komui's voice starts pouring out of the computer's speakers.

"_Hello contestants!" the chief exclaims excitedly. "Welcome to the Black Order's 1st Annual Five Night Challenge!"_

_"The goal of the game is simple: survive five nights while working as a night guard at a pizzeria! You work from 12 AM to 6 AM, and I've even set the game to correspond with the real time, so it takes six hours to pass a single level!"_

_"Now be warned, participants, the robots at the pizzeria come to life at night, and tend to walk around a bit. Don't be alarmed, this is how they are set normally."_

_"How the rules for the competition work: each participant plays until they reach a game over. When they get a game over, they aren't allowed to continue playing, and continue on to bed. The only way to save your progress in the game is by beating the first level. If you can't, well, good luck trying to get through the game!"_

_"The game will explain the rest of the rules. Good luck, and may the odds of dy- I mean, winning be ever in your favor!"_

The speakers stop blaring Komui's voice, as Allen's screen turns from black into a small office. A desk was across the room, with multiple things hung from the walls, including a calendar and some posters.

.

**_Round 1, Night 1: START_**

.

Using the mouse to move from side to side, Allen quickly realizes that his character in the game was stuck in one place: all he could do was look side to side. However, he does make a rather odd observation: beside him, he had large doors he could open and close by clicking the mouse. But, that was all he could really do.

Suddenly, something inside the game starts to ring. Looking around, Allen came up with nothing. However, the ringing soon stops and a voice in the game starts talking.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night," the voice in the game starts. "Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

As if he were actually talking to this random man, Allen nods his head. However, the uneasiness in the man's tone made the teen start to wonder what was so scary that it made Kanda scared.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know,"

Allen frowns. Legal things? What did that mean?

"Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced,"

A surge of nervousness causes the white-haired teen to start becoming curious at what reason this phone man had to describe legal issues like this. Did people get hurt at this place or something?

"Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay,"

While the man talks, a different screen appears, showing what looked like to be different cameras showing Allen the different rooms in the building. He goes through each camera, passing the one with three creepy robots (animatronics) standing still.

Allen richochets into the back of his chair, almost knocking it over. These robot things came to life? Komui wasn't making it up? This just got a lot harder than he thought...

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night,"

'Free-roaming mode'?

"Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

Immediatly, Allen backs away slightly from the computer, removing his hand from the computer mouse. What had he gotten himself into? Just how violent was this game?

The camera screen lowers, revealing the small office once again.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person,"

Then, how was Allen supposed to be recognized by these creepy, moving, robots? Slowly, the snow-haired teen starts thinking about all of the violent possibilities...

"They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit,"

Ah. There was Allen's answer. He would be forced to wear a fluffy, fluffy bunny suit with medicine and goo! That's not so terrifying-

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area,"

Ah...so, the animatronics...would...

"So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh,"

Hearing it flat out, Allen tried to imagine what exactly it would feel like. He quickly places his left hand over his mouth, shaking his head, along with his imagination and his gagging sensation away. This wouldn't turn out good at all.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first night should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

The man on the phone hangs up, and game's office goes silent. After taking a few deep breaths, Allen resumes his game-playing position. With his new knowledge of how this game worked, he would try and NOT die, and beat all five nights.

Looking up at the upper-right hand corner, the young teen notices that the time in game was now 1 AM. He looks in the opposite corner, at a small piece of text that read 'Usage: 99 Percent', and has two green bars underneath. Clicking on the door to his left and closing it, the percent measurment lowers to 98 percent. Opening it back up, it resumes its 99 percent.

Allen had a limited power source for the night. Great.

.

.

.

.

Three hours soon pass by, although they felt like an eternity to poor Allen, who was trying to figure out how to get the cameras back up onto the screen to check on the creepy robots. So far, all he had done was close the doors a couple of times and flick the lights, but nothing happened. He managed to get the cameras up at least three times: but, Allen couldn't figure out how he did it.

But, why was he worrying so much?

Why was he getting so worked up?

Why was he...scared?

Was it because he knew, at some point, the robots would get him?

Allen glances in at the time again, hoping that 6 AM would come faster. Instead, it was only 4 AM. He still had two more hours...two more hours until this dread would go away.

However, Allen quickly realizes how late it was now, since the an hour in the game was equal to one hour to the game in real life. If they started at 8:00, then it was at least 11:00 now...

How was he still awake?

Was it the nerves bouncing around in his stomach?

Was it-

Suddenly, a long series of thumps in-game causes Allen to jump in his seat, bringing his attention back to his task at hand. Nervously, the white-haired exorcist looks around his small office, looking side to side for any sign of another animatronic.

He'd see one earlier in the game. It was some sort of pink and white rabbit, gazing into the office with a death glare and a creepy smile. Allen had jumped once he saw it, almost letting out a yelp.

The bunny was the one that caused Kanda to jump, ironically. He came out of Komui's office after being the 'beta-player' (the first player?) muttering something about a 'baka usagi'.

Almost immediatly, Lavi had looked up from his large book, very puzzled, since he wasn't going up to the samurai calling him 'Yu-chan' like normally did.

Glancing down at the power he had left, his entire heart sinks to the bottom of his chest.

He had 2% left.

He wasn't going to make it.

He was going to die.

Just the thought of death made the dread that had built for the past four hours almost tumble over the barrier Allen had set up inside his mind.

Slowly, he watches as the power he used slowly slip down, down, down..

Until the lights turned off.

The screen goes very dark, the fan and all other electronic items that were being used now turned off. The entire room, and the world, was silent. Including Allen.

Drawing out the suspense even more, the game's character turns to its left, where the door Allen kept shut was now open. And from the doorway, there was SOMETHING standing in the doorway.

Earlier that night, between two and three am, Allen had heard a few yelps and short shouts from outside his room, where other participants in the FNC had failed the first night. Of course, Allen didn't know what was scaring the others so much.

Now, he did.

Suddenly, the lights of one of the animatronics start flashing as a creepy, altered tune of that one song everyone knew started playing. Quickly, Allen realizes that it was, without a doubt, the main character Freddy.

Crap.

With nothing to protect himself, the white-haired teen waits for his in-game demise.

Once the song ends, Freddy's eyes stop flashing. The screen goes entirely black, with no room to see anything in the game.

"T-That's it? No creepy murder scene?" Allen asks himself, lowering his legs that had somehow made it up onto his chair with his arms wrapped around. He stands up, and comes close to the screen. "I thought there would be something else-"

And, as if on cue, Freddy Fazbear's knawing animatronic face attacks the screen. Allen lets out a scream and jumps backwards, running into his chair and causing it to fall over.

The screen the becomes a fuzzy black-and-white pattern, and then turns to a a red one with the words 'THE GAME HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN' in a large black-bolded font.

And thus, the Black Order's First Annual Five Night Challenge began...

**_Round 1, Night 1: END_**

**XxXxXxXxXxxXXx**

**Funny, I was going to have Foxy jumpscare Allen. But, for some reason, I really wanted it to be Freddy who did the honors. Especially since Freddy has that creepy song of his...**

**I looked it up: it IS possible to have Foxy scare you first night. You have to be REALLY inactive. That's why Allen had such a hard time with the cameras...**

**But, I changed my mind and had Allen scared by Freddy.**

**Should there me another chapter?**

**Tell me below**!


End file.
